KILL LA KILL SEN-I-SOSHITSU
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Kusanagi Kenshou is another transferred student at Honnouji. He possesses a yellow Scissor blade and, like Ryuko, is also looking for Matou Issei's killer. Who is this guy and why does he know Ryuko's father?
1. Info

_NO._

 _SHUT UP._

 _HOW COME I NEVER WATCHED THIS!?_

 ** _THANK YOU NETFLIX FOR THIS ANIME!_**

 _Kill la Kill is kind of over-epic, BUT IT'S GOTTA BE SOME OF THE MOST AWESOME ANIME I HAVE EVER SEEN!_

 _YES! EVEN BETTER THAN THOSE MAINSTREAM ONES! (Fairy Tail is still under research, since I never watched it)_

 _ALRIGHT, YOU GOT YOURSELF A FANFICTION, RYUKO!_

* * *

 **KILL LA KILL  
LOST FIBER**

 _(Yes, this is a reference to the first episode)_

 **Story:**

The Scissor blade. A weapon so powerful it can cut not only paper, but entire buildings and human flesh. Right now, the only known users of the Scissor blade are the Honnouji Academy's rebel transferred student Matoi Ryuko and Student Council President Kiryuin Satsuki. But there is a new transfer student on the block, and he's NOT AFRAID to show his OWN Scissor Blade!

Who is this guy? He has a struggle with an unknown person, but who is it? Will Ryuko team up with him or something? But the most mysterious thing...

Why does he know Ryuko's father?

 **Cast:**

Matoi Ryuko  
Kiryuin Satsuki  
Mankanshoku Mako  
Mikisugi Aikuro  
Gamagoori Ira  
Sanageyama Uzu  
Jakuzure Nonon  
Inumuta Houka  
Kinagase Tsumugu  
Harime Nui  
Kiryuin Ragyo  
Fukuroda Takaharu  
Hakodate Omiko  
Ogure Maiko  
Yaguruma Kusanosuke  
Uwabami Kusatao  
Todoroki Ryosuke

(By now, Ryuko defeated Takaharu and Omiko)

 **Kusanagi Kenshou:** Kusanagi Kenshou is a male transfer student on Honnouji Academy. He uses a kamui that Matoi Issei designed par with Senketsu. He also dons a Yellow Scissor Blade and is not afraid to show it to anybody who tries to mess him up. He arrives on Honnouji as a mysterious character, and because of his blade, gets Ryuko's interest. He's not that cold, but can be a normal person with normal personalities, except he can get a little stubborn from time to time, but when fighting with his blade, he is relentless. He also seems to have an interest on Ryuko.

* * *

 _Well whadaya know?_

 _OK, this is obviously non-canon, but... Oh why am I even writing this?_

 _SEE YA LATER!_


	2. Episode 1

_LOL, Fight club! Ryuko you amuse me! But I still like you, though! And my OC too!_

 _That's why first chapter already, he's joining her club!_

 _By the way, Ryuko's clothing call is "Kamui Senketsu"_

 _Kenshou's will be "Kamui Nanketsu", since he calls his Kamui "Nanketsu"_

 _Also, correction: He joins in the school by the time Ryuko formed her fighting club._

* * *

 **KILL LA KILL  
SEN-I-SOSHITSU  
(Corrected Title)**

 **Episode 1:** Another Scissor Blade!?

"Your highness, Kiryuin-sama" Ira said.

"Yes, Ira?"

"We are receiving another transfer student in this school."

"You sound a bit worried." Satsuki pointed.

"That's because this student..."

"..."

"...also has a Scissor Blade."

Satsuki gasped.

* * *

There was a guy using the trolley that called some attention because of the object, or rather, weapon, that he was packing on his back. He looked like a threat, but didn't really, because he was very kind to people, he said that the blade he caries serves for the purpose of defeating evil persons, not for violent intent.

That boy was Kusanagi Kenshou. And he is a transfer student on the Honnouji academy.

After a trip of 6 minutes, he arrived at the school. When he reached the front gates, he was greeted by two persons. Those were the Three-Star members Inumuta Houka and Sanageyama Uzu.

"Are you the transfer student?" Uzu questioned.

"If you're seeing the Scissor blade behind me then yes, I am the transfer student." Uzu and Houka looked behind him and sure enough, there was the Yellow Scissor blade he mentioned.

"We already have a class for you to stay. Now come with us." The transfer student then started following the two members of the Elite Four.

"Can you answer some questions of ours?" Houka asked.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Firstly a simple one: Give us your name."

"Watashiwa Kusanagi Kenshou, 20 years old and a Scissor Warrior."

"Next: For what reason you came to Honnouji Academy?"

"Firstly, I don't have a grudge with your Council President, but I could be a rival. Second: I came here to look for a killer I'm hunting."

"Can you tells us who he or she killed?" Uzu asked in curiosity.

"Not yet."

"OK, Last one: Do you know someone in this school?"

Kenshou kept himself quiet for a good ten minutes, until:

"I'll have to find this person to make sure." That surprised Uzu and Houka.

 _Does... Does he know Ryuko?_ They thought.

* * *

When they arrived at the class, Kenshou stayed outside waiting.

"Excuse me, Mr. Aikuro." Uzu said.

"Oh, how can I help you, Mr. Uzu?"

"We have another transfer student for your class."

"ANOTHER ONE?!" The students shouted in surprise, although Ryuko never really was surprised at that.

"Yes, another one, and we want you to be careful, Mr. Aikuro, he has a dangerous object with him." Houka warned him.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Houka." Houka called the student and he stepped on the class.

When Ryuko saw the object they were talking about, her eyes went wide.

 _A... A Scissor Blade!_ She thought.

"I am Kusanagi Kenshou, I come from Tokyo's far west side, but I lived in central Tokyo for some time. I came here to find a murderer, who it murdered I shouldn't reveal yet. But the one killed left this blade for me to hunt it down. And I assure you, it isn't anyone from this school." He introduced himself "...kedo... someone from this school knows the murderer." Uzu flinched at his intro. Mako didn't really care about it. But Ryuko was now interested on this guy, who is he, really?

* * *

Lunch time

* * *

"ITADAKIMAAAASU!" Mako and Ryuko said, preparing to eat their food. Kenshou arrived and Ryuko looked at him.

"Um... Can I sit here?" Kenshou asked them. Ryuko didn't know what was this guy's intent, but Mako didn't really care.

"Sure!"

Kenshou opened his bento box to start eating. Ryuko was just watching him and the blade on his back. He was mysterious, but is trying not to-

"It's rude to stare." He said. Ryuko immediately returned to eating her lunch. Kenshou started eating too.

Ryuko had to work up courage to ask the question she's been wondering:

"Where did you get that Scissor Blade?" She asked him. He stayed quiet for some time, then...

"You're Ryuko Matoi... right?"

"How do you know me? Have my rebel actions reached the whole Japan?" She said kind of enthusiastic.

"Nope." Ryuko comically fell down. "But... Someone told me about you." Ryuko came back up and looked at him. Someone told him about her?

"Who?" She asked, he stayed quiet, but when he was about to answer...

A knife flew between both of them.

"That guy again?" Ryuko said, it was Jack Naito, the president of the Knife throwing club, one of the clubs formed after the Ryuko hunt started.

"Now, Matoi Ryuko! You'll taste my revenge!" He shouted.

"Seriously! Won't you ever stop hunting me!?" She reached for her bracelet to activate her Kamui, but Kenshou stopped her.

"Let me handle this guy. You've been curious about me for a short time, weren't you?"

"Eh?" Ryuko stopped her transformation. Kenshou took her place.

"Who are you, transferred student? Ryuko is my target, not you!"

"Anyone who disrupts the peace of my Senpai's daughter will regret it!" Ryuko went wide-eye at that.

 _Senpai's...Daughter?!_ She thought.

"Now you'll see why am I so mysterious!" Kenshou said before taking a key off his Seki Tekko on his pulse to start his transformation.

 **"LIFE FIBERS, SYNCHRONIZE!"**

 **"KAMUI NANKETSU!"**

" **NAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIII!?** "

After his transformation gets completed, Ryuko is shocked to see his real form:

He uses an armor similar to Senketsu, but it's not that revealing. It is a black jumpsuit with yellow stripes and a yellow jacket, yellow gloves and he's also carrying his Scissor Blade on his right hand.

"Omoshiroi! (Bring it!)" Jack jumped towards him launching his knifes, Kenshou avoided the attack stepping to the side and without using the Scissor, he started a series of punches on Jack.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" He kept shouting while punching. "Now for the finale!" He picks up his Scissor Blade and then slashes Jack, ripping his clothes off.

 **"SEN-I-SOSHITSU!"**

After the Jack's clothe's life fiber is taken by Kenshou, He transformed back to his original form, when he looked behind him, he saw a shocked Ryuko looking at him.

"I guess I have to explain some things, right?"

She nodded... slowly.

* * *

They were on Mako's family's new apartment. On the terrace.

"First off." Ryuko started "I thought my dad created only Senketsu as a Kamui. Why do you have another one?"

"While he was working on Senketsu, he had a side project." Kenshou explained "That side project focused on creating a female side to Senketsu."

"What?" Ryuko was confused, a female Senketsu?

"I'll admit, the first time I saw transformed Senketsu, I thought the clothing was perverted."

 _You're not the only one._ Ryuko thought.

"But when Matoi-Senpai showed me Nanketsu, I was kind of relieved."

"That's another thing." Ryuko said. "How do you know my dad?"

"It was when I was 14. I met a Sailor on the coast that had two weird weapons: Two giant Scissors, one had a Red half and a Yellow half; the other had a Blue half and a Purple half."

"The second Scissor was the one used to kill my dad, if I remember..."

"But you thought he used a Scissor with Red and Blue halfs, right?" Kenshou asked. Ryuko didn't knew how to answer that.

"That's because, one day before his murder, he split the Four Scissor Blades. With the intent of lending you the Red one when you were ready."

Ryuko was shocked, the Red Scissor blade wasn't from the killer. It was from her own Dad, and he WANTED to give it to her.

"Before dying, he lend me this Yellow Scissor Blade. Saying that he felt his time was coming. But I wanted to protect him. When I reached him, he was picking up the Red Scissor blade when he was stabbed with the PURPLE Scissor Blade."

Ryuko always thought the blade used to kill him was BLUE. But this shocking revelation disrupted her mind.

"I know that Satsuki has the Blue blade, but she's NOT the killer, Ryuko." Kenshou said, shocking Ryuko even further.

"Demo..." Ryuko perked up.

"Satsuki is a familiar to the killer."

"A familiar?" Ryuko asked.

"In other words: The killer belongs to the Kiryuin family." All those revelations are downing hard on her, she doesn't know who to hunt anymore, but she knows one thing: She'll want to get more information.

"Hey, I know your mind is going a little too hard on this, so let's get some sleep, right?" Kenshou offered.

"No, I'll just... Take a bath..." Ryuko said.

"Oh, OK."

* * *

Next day, at the Academy.

* * *

"Are there any interesting clubs here?" Kenshou asked out of nowhere.

"*sigh* You don't even know." Ryuko said. "I've already faced various clubs that wanted to take me out, so I created one to retaliate."

"You created one? Cool! What is it?"

"It's a fighting club. I formed it to retaliate against the other clubs and also make the life of Mako's family better."

"Yeah, I could see that! One star and her family already has ALL of that? Whoa!" Kenshou was surprised that only one star would grant you a great life. "But I don't think this fighting club has too many members, yes?"

"It was only recently formed." Ryuko said. "But we do are looking for some members, maybe you could fill in?"

"If you say so. Since you're new to making clubs... I think..." Kenshou was trying not to get on her bad side.

"Yeah... I guess so... The only thing the club does right now is fighting the other clubs. But is there more to a club than just that?" Ryuko was curious.

"Of course there is!" Kenshou then started explaining what kinds of activities a club does, on the case of a fighting club, the activities involve Mock fights and training. Since this fighting club accepts any kind of martial or weapon arts, they were quick to take him in.

And it was after that that Ryuko's life was changed again, but this time, for the better.

* * *

 _I don't know if this was great... Still, though._

 _Second Episode:_

 _"Senketsu, do you always have to be this perverted?"_


End file.
